I'm a Pirate, You're a Princess
by bs13
Summary: AU. When the crew upon the Osirian (Eddie, Jerome, Mick, Fabian, Alfie, Dexter, Erin, and Cassie) set off to get their chosen one, a Princess named Nina Martin, they instead ended up with seven princesses- Nina, KT, Willow, Mara, Joy, Amber, and Patricia. However, this may be more than they bargained for...Peddie, Jara, Amfie, Fabina. Dedicated to BlackCat46.
1. Is there a hole in your heart?

**Yes, I am very well aware that I'm crazy for doing this. Yes, I'm very well aware that I have a lot of stories in progress. Yes, I'm well aware this is like the song "I'm a Pirate, you're a Princess." Yes, I'm very well aware that I'm rambling. Anyway, I don't own House of Anubis. Dedicated to randomdizzy for being awesome!**

Captain Eddie Miller turned the wheel sharply as his vessel nearly crashed into some rocks. Steering expertly, he started to turn it around, setting course for the Kingdom of Anubis.

"Jerome, Mick," Eddie called. "Get the ropes and help turn this thing around!"

"What?" Boatswain Jerome said. "What happened to waiting out the storm?"

"Change of plans," Eddie said. "This storm can be our cover. Fabian, take the wheel. Jerome, Mick, you two keep those hands steady. Dexter, keep the men updated. Alfie, don't get in the way." Eddie disappeared into his cabin.

"Gee, thanks, Captain," Cabin boy Alfie muttered, and he sat down, sulking.

"We'll never make it through this storm and back!" Quartermaster Fabian yelled over the rushing wind. "Jerome, Mick, pull us away!"

"Captain's orders. Sorry mate!" Master Gunner Mick called as he and Jerome kept turning the boat to their destined course.

"Hang on, the water's getting rough!" Fabian cried, and waves hit the boat, splashing all the men aboard. Jerome and Mick gritted their teeth at the icy waves, but they pressed on.

"Land ho!" a call came from over their heads after a few hours of battling with the ocean. Their navigator, Dexter, pointed from high above the boat as Anubis Kingdom came up. At his call, Fabian eased his steering. Eddie emerged from his cabin, a smirk on his face.

"Ready, boys?" Eddie asked.

"Ready, Captain!" Jerome, Mick, and Fabian chorused.

"Let's go."

* * *

"NINA!" Amber rushed to tackle her best friend in a very un-ladylike way. Her other friends, Patricia, Joy, KT, Mara, and Willow followed, all of them laughing at Amber's enthusiasm.

"Hello, Amber," Nina laughed, hugging her back with equal force.

"Girls!" Trudy, Nina's maid, called in a fierce whisper. "You musn't display such loudness. Come, the guests are expecting you."

"My apologies, Trudy," Amber chimed in. She also added a curtsy for added affect. Trudy smiled.

"It's not your fault, lovely." Trudy said. "Now get a move on. Come on, scoot." She waved all seven girls down the grand stairs, and they all moved quickly, talking quietly and smiling. Nina walked first, and she smiled at everyone as she did.

"Her royal highness, Princess Nina Martin of Anubis!" Nina walked down the stairs with a smile on her face and slow, measured steps.

"Princess Amber Millington of Hathor!" Amber smiled brightly as she walked down the stairs, walking with much more grandeur than Nina had.

"Princess Patricia Williamson of Khepri!" Patricia came down the stairs, looking slightly bored. Her steps were stiff, and she avoided eye contact with anyone.

"Princess Joy Mercer of Sobek!" Joy had a pleasant smile on her face, but she kept her eyes downcast as to avoid tripping.

"Princess KT Rush of Osiris!" KT had a bright, cheeky smile, and a firm, unwavering walk.

"Princess Mara of Ra!" Mara smiled somewhat thinly as she walked down the stairs.

"Princess Willow of Isis!" Willow had an ear-to-ear grin and a bouncy step as she walked down the stairs.

The seven girls stood together and greeted every guest before music began to play and the crowds dispersed to dance.

"Glad that's over," Joy sighed. "Anyone up to go dance?"

"Why, do you have a partner to dance with?" Amber asked saucily, and Joy fell silent. Any girl that wanted to dance had to get a partner. Any girl by themselves would be ridiculed. After all, dancing was only to be between a girl and a suitor or husband.

"We're eighteen," KT cut in. "We need to be looking to get married anyway. Isn't that what this ball was held for- getting suitors?"

"That, and it is both Nina and Joy's day of birth," Willow listed.

"Whatever. I say, let's find some suitors," Amber said, all for finding a guy.

"I'm not interested," Patricia said bluntly. "You can all go, but I for one resent the idea of marriage."

"That's an insane idea, Patricia," Mara said. "It's the law for a princess to get married."

"Then the law is stupid," Patricia sulked.

"I hear that Duke Benji is interested in Patricia's hand," KT piped up.

"Oh yes, he's from Osiris, isn't he?" Willow said.

"That's so romantic," Amber sighed. "You must dance with him!"

"I would rather jump in the ocean during a storm," Patricia said flatly.

"Well there's a storm outside. There's your chance," Joy suggested. "Because here he comes."

"Evening, ladies," Benji smiled at every girl in turn, but he only had eyes for Patricia. "Princess Patricia, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He bowed before holding out a hand, a hopeful expression on his face.

"I-" Patricia paused. "I'd be honored to." She took his hand. Amber squealed, and Joy winked as they left to the ballroom floor. Patricia made a face back at them, and it was clear she hadn't wanted to be rude, so she had just accepted.

* * *

"Remember the plan," Eddie muttered as he, Jerome, Mick, and Fabian walked up to the front entrance to the ball. Dressed in suits, they were unrecognizable.

After Fabian got them in with the fake invitations he's made, the four boys studied their surroundings to seek Nina, the princess they were after. When they saw her, she was surrounded by five other girls.

"What's the plan now, Captain?" Mick asked.

"Fabian, tell me who those girls are," Eddie said slowly. He recoginzed them, of course, and he smiled upon doing so.

"Five other princesses, Captain," Fabian said. "Amber, Joy, Mara, Willow, and KT, all from neighboring kingdoms." He pointed to each girl in turn, and Jerome quickly noted the names in his mind.

"Precisely," Eddie mused. "We need them, too."

"What? Captain, there's only three of us," Jerome argued. "There's no way we'll pull off getting all of them."

"Then call in the others," Eddie snapped, not used to having any question on his authority. "Fabian, you get the princess of Anubis to dance with you."

"What?" Fabian paused, not recalling this in their plan at all.

"Hold her up at my whim," Eddir ordered. "I'll join you while Mick gets the others. Jerome, you get one of the other princesses. I'm going to look around before I join you."

"Aye aye Captain," Fabian agreed, and he and Jerome went towards the group of princesses while Mick exited the ballroom. Jerome approached the first girl he saw, which was Mara.

"Hello," Jerome said with a rusty bow. "May I ask you to dance?" Mara gazed at him with surprise evident in her eyes- she hadn't expected a suitor at all. Joy gave her a sly grin, and even Amber looked impressed, but she was slightly disappointed that Mara had a suitor before she did.

"Oh," Mara blundered. "S-Sure." She took his hand, and Jerome awkwardly led her to where others were dancing, thinking he about how he didn't earn enough for such actions.

"You must be Princess Mara," Jerome noted, hoping he had gotten it right.

"Yes," Mara said, slightly confused that this man didn't know her name yet had asked her to dance. "May I ask your name?"

"Clarke," Jerome said quickly, using only his surname. "I come from Khepri." That part was true. He had been born there, but he had left at a young age.

"My friend Patricia is from there," Mara said, her face lighting up. "Though I'm guessing you know. Who doesn't know the princess?" Jerome, at that, looked down at her in interest. Another princess? He had been too young to remember any princess from Khepri.

"Oh yes," Jerome agreed. "She is quite lovely."

"She is," Mara said, and she looked away. Jerome noticed that she looked too closely in Eddie's direction, where Eddie was slipping some jewels into his coat.

"Though not as lovely as you." Jerome quickly said.

"Thanks," Mara said shyly, and she gazed back up at Jerome. Jerome gave her a fleeting smile before he looked towards Eddie, mouthing Patricia's name. Eddie nodded, as he was an expert reader of lips, and he started to scan the ballroom for Patricia.

Meanwhile, Fabian had shyly moved his way towards Nina.

"Princess Nina," Fabian said, bowing much more expertly than Jerome had. "Might I say what a pleasure it is to be here. Only one thing could make this better- and that would be a dance with you." Amber pushed Nina forward, clearly loving what a gentleman Fabian was.

"I would be delighted," Nina curtsied, and she took his hand, moving to the dancefloor. As Fabian placed his hands on her waist, Nina stared at him somewhat curiously. He didn't sound to be from Anubis, so he must have been from another kingdom. "May I ask who you are?"

"Fabian," Fabian said, not remembering to lie.

"Where do you come from, Fabian?" Nina inquired.

"Oh, I come from Sobek," Fabian answered truthfully, and he danced them a little farther to the edge of the crowd, scanning for Eddie.

Eddie gave him a slight nod as he moved into the crowd. He had spotted Patricia. He quickly moved over to where she was dancing with Benji, and he almost gasped.

Benji Reed had known Eddie before, and would surely notice Eddie despite his different appearance. Quickly, Eddie shoved Benji aside and took Patricia's hands in his own to continue the dance, making sure they faced him backwards.

"Hey, what is the meaning of his?" Benji stumbled backwards.

"I wanted a dance," Eddie managed to say, but he felt like he was sinking. He prayed that Mick would come back quickly as he kept his back to Benji.

"Then ask, why don't you?" Patricia responded rudely. Benji walked off, not wanting to make a scene over it. "Who the bloody hell are you, anyway?"

"Someone," Eddie said, and he twirled her around, trying to avoid more questions. Patricia frowned, already annoyed with this boy, but she kept silent and kept dancing.

Mick, along with Dexter, Alfie, and the only two females of the group, Cassie and Erin, suddenly entered the room. Eddie jerked his chin towards the other princesses, smirking.

"Wipe that off your face," Patricia surprised Eddie as she spoke. "And keep your hands higher, won't you?"

"You're very feisty," Eddie remarked.

"I don't suppose you'll say something like 'I like them feisty' or something, will you?" Patricia asked bitterly, tired of that.

"No," Eddie scoffed without thinking. "I don't like spoiled brats like you, princess."

"Spoiled brat?" Patricia echoed. "I am not!" Eddie just rolled his eyes- this was going to take forever.

Mick then went up to Joy and offered a hand, forgetting to bow.

"Hello," Mick said. "Would you care to dance?"

"Eh, why not?" Joy shrugged, and she took his hand. Alfie, who followed him, quickly turned to Amber, trying to act smooth.

"Oh. Hey, didn't see you there," Alfie said cooly, but when he tried to bow, he fell on his face. Amber giggled. He quickly got up and tried to brush his shoulder off cooly, but instead he smacked himself in the cheek.

"Would you care to dance?" Amber beat him to the question. For a second, Alfie almost smiled. But he stopped himself.

"I wouldn't mind," Alfie said with a nervous laugh.

"I suppose you'd like to dance with me?" Dexter asked KT.

"You suppose?" KT echoed almost disapprovingly.

"I mean, would you?" Dexter tried to hold out a hand and bow at the same time. KT rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, hating her life.

Willow was kept at bay as Erin went up to her and began to talk.

Eddie gave Fabian the signal. Eddie then took out his dagger, turned Patricia around, and pressed it to her throat.

"Just so you know, you are very spoiled, and very much a brat," Eddie whispered in her ear, and Patricia fell silent, but she gave him a kick and tried to wriggle out of his tough grip.

Fabian pulled out a sword and caught Nina roughly by the arm, making her scream. The ballroom fell silent, and everyone turned, horrified. Jerome did the same to Mara, and Mara felt her heart stop. Alfie did so to Amber- he was clumsier, though, and his dagger almost fell. Never less, Amber screamed like she was being murdered. Mick did so to Joy, making Joy blanche. Dexter did the same to KT, who gave him a murderous glare but remained as scared as the others. Erin whipped her dagger out towards Willow, and Cassie pulled her sword out at the guards that rushed forward.

"Guards!" Trudy called, fearful.

"Move out!" Eddie ordered. Cassie was their best at swordsmanship, and she did an excellent job at fighting off the guards, clearing a path for the others to pull the princesses away.

The ballroom dissolved into chaos, and that was just how they left it.

* * *

"Dexter, take your post!" Fabian called as they dragged the princesses on board their ship. "Mick, Jerome, get the girls bound up. Cassie, pull up the anchor." Fabian left Nina with Mick and Jerome as he took his spot at the wheel.

"Get this ship going south, as far away as it can go," Eddie nodded, and he shoved Patricia roughly to the floor. Mick and Jerome bound all the girls' hands and left them sitting on the floor of the ship, all of them struggling and afraid.

"What do you want with us?" Willow asked, afraid. "I'm too young to die!"

"I'm too beautiful to die," Amber sobbed, and Patricia rolled her eyes at that.

"Anchor's up," Cassie called.

"Excellent," Eddie smirked. "Hello ladies, and welcome aboard the Osirian. I hope you find your stay most welcoming. May I say, you're all much lovelier up close." Amber absentmindedly fluffed her hair at that, but a stare from Joy made her stop.

"Bastard," Patricia spat. "You can't keep us here forever."

"I'm not planning to," Eddie said cooly. "Jerome, I trust the cabin is ready?"

"All boarded up." Jerome nodded his agreement.

"Get them in there," Eddie said. "Make sure they don't die. At least, not yet."

Jerome, Mick, and Alfie took the girls to a cabin in the deep hull of the ship. On the door was a heavy padlock. Inside, the room was barren. There was only one bed. A window was on the wall, but it was boarded up. A bucket was the only other thing in there.

"Sorry for the accommodations," Mick awkwardly said. "Uh, we only expected one. But we can sneak some mats or something in here."

"I have a question," Joy said impatiently. "Is there a washroom near here?"

"Well, there's that bucket," Alfie offered, and Joy made a face of disgust.

"What do you guys want with us, anyway?" Mara asked, and her face had a gaze so betrayed and scared than any of them had ever seen. Alfie looked away. Mick blew air through his lips. Jerome made the mistake of meeting her eyes, and he softened at how misty they had become.

"That's not for you to know," Jerome snapped suddenly, harsher than he had ever been. "Mick, you have the bucket?"

"Yeah," Mick held out a bucket.

"Ew, I don't want to see what's in that!" KT said, disgusted.

"No!" Mick cried. "This is for any jewelry that you all are wearing. Come on, put them in the bucket." The seven girls begrudgingly passed all necklaces, earrings, and bracelets into the bucket.

"Wait, what did you mean by 'we only expected one'?" Nina asked. Her response was the closing of the door.

"Great, just great," Patricia snarled. "Being kidnapped and stuck in the same place as Amber..."

"I know, ri- hey!" Amber cried.

"What do you think they'll do to us?" Mara asked quietly.

"Who knows," Joy murmured. "Whatever it is, it isn't good." The other six girls went silent at the truthfulness of her words. They all knew about the Osirian.

The Osirian was notorious among all kingdoms. Every year, the ship would take a random princess. They were always noted from that moment on as "The Chosen One" because they were always chosen, whether they liked it or not.

They'd come back shaken and scared. Their parents always had to have paid large amounts of money.

But then again, there were some who didn't come back.

**You all remeber Dexter, Cassie, and Erin, right? From the Touchstone of Ra? They're not just random OCs in my story, I promise. I hate OCs anyways. Thanks for reading that weird thing that I call the first chapter. They'll become longer, and they'll become less painful to read. Check out randomdizzy. She's amazing! Anyway, please review, follow, whatever you want to do with this story. (Except copy it.)**


	2. The war outside our door keeps raging on

**Hello everyone. I'm pleased to say I managed to write another chapter and not hate it. It's mostly dialogue and stupidity, but most of my stories are. Anyway, I don't own House of Anubis!**

"You've got the papers?" Eddie asked as Fabian stepped into Eddie's cabin.

"Right here," Fabian nodded, tossing seven scrolls onto Eddie's desk.

Eddie opened the papers, examining every one to make sure they all demanded high enough amounts of money.

"Holding seven rich girls for ransom," Eddie mused. "This is going to be good for us, Fabian. Now, how are our captives?"

"They've refused to eat," Fabian replied.

"Oh, they're hilarious," Eddie laughed. "Let them starve themselves. It's not our job to keep them alive, anyway." He shoved the papers aside, and Fabian quickly picked them up. Eddie then busied himself with studying the princesses' jewelry and other jewels he had picked up at Anubis, separating them into shares for everyone. "Oh, and tell the others the payment will be ready soon."

"Aye aye Captain," Fabian said crisply. He exited the Captain's cabin, the papers in hand. "Jerome!"

"Yeah?" Jerome looked up from the buckets he was stacking.

"We've got the ransom letters," Fabian said, holding up the papers. "Keep them someplace safe until we can get them delivered."

"Sure," Jerome said, taking the papers. He took them and went down to his cabin. In there, he placed the papers securely under a loose board that was under his cot.

He passed by the room where the princesses where being kept. He could hear someone crying, and even more cursing. In a way, it made him feel powerful. Of course Jerome was coldhearted. Who wouldn't be, in his line of work? Yet, he still had compassion. He was a human being after all.

Jerome knew, however, that the princesses thought otherwise.

"Jerome!" Alfie rushed to his side. "They've got our pay ready."

"About time," Jerome mumbled. He went to the deck of their ship, where Eddie passed them two bundles of valuables.

"Tonight, we celebrate!" Eddie declared. The others, with their own payment, all cheered loudly. Fabian took over the wheel, where Erin had been steering the ship, setting a course for a nearby tavern.

"Captain, what of the princesses?" Mick asked. Every year they ended up celebrating, but every year, one crew member would stay behind to guard the princess. With seven, a celebration didn't seem likely.

"Heck," Eddie said, "we'll drag 'em along. No man left behind this time!"

Jerome and Alfie whooped.

"Or woman," Cassie muttered to herself, and Erin nodded beside her.

"In the meantime, Alfie, clean the deck. It's all dirty," Eddie told the cabin boy. "Mick, take the princesses their food, see if they eat this time." He went into his cabin, and Alfie went for a mop. Mick went down to the kitchen to get the food. He truly didn't see how the princesses didn't want to eat- Erin's food was always extraordinary.

Mick took a tray of food with seven bowls in it down to the locked cabin, balancing it expertly. He unlocked the door and stepped into the princesses' room.

"Uh, food's here," Mick said awkwardly. He'd gone through this routine with the other princesses they had kept, but then it would always be one pair of eyes staring at him hatefully. Now he had seven.

"We're not hungry," Amber spoke for all the girls.

"Look, it's not fancy," Mick argued, "but it's pretty good. If you want to die, go ahead. We can always get replacements. But quit messing around and playing the rebels while you're not."

"Listen to this guy," Patricia said bitterly. "Us, rebels? You're the pirate." Her bitter words hung in the air, and Mick stiffened.

"Just take the stupid food," Mick grumbled.

"We don't want your prison food," Willow snapped, though she was hungry.

"Hey, Erin's food is delicious." Mick protested.

"Oh, sorry for insulting your girlfriend," Joy spat.

"Girlfriend? What?" Mick said, flustered. He set down the food. "I'll get some water. Just...eat." He left the room, completely bewildered. The other princesses had been much more scared. These girls were just...scary.

"Hey Mick, what's up?" Erin greeted him as he reentered the kitchen. She was busy chopping carrots, and she did so with a conserved, almost happy manner.

"The princesses are all rebellious," Mick complained. "Why don't you go and try to make them eat?"

"Me?" Erin echoed, clearly surprised he had mentioned it.

"Yeah, you're a girl," Mick said.

"I'm still a pirate," Erin laughed. "Mick, don't worry about it. If they don't want to eat, then it's not your responsibility to make sure they eat. Don't worry."

"Worry? Me? Not a chance," Mick scoffed. "So, are you planning on getting some meat along with that health food?"

"Talk to the one who supplies the kitchen, not me," Erin waved him away, referring to Jerome.

"Jerome does this to annoy me," Mick gave a dramatic sigh, arousing a giggle on Erin's part. "Well, I'm going to ask Dex how much longer until we reach the tavern. I'll tell him hi for you."

"What?" Erin missed the carrot and the knife hit the cutting board.

"It's no secret you're after him," Mick teased.

"Just get out of here," Erin blushed, and Mick complied with a parting grin.

At fourteen years, Erin, Dexter, and Cassie were the youngest ones on the boa, but they were just as helpful as the others. Cassie was a sword-fighting prodigy, Dexter could navigate anywhere, and Erin was not only a chef but a doctor, too. Mick and Erin had known each other as kids and were pretty close.

"Dexter!" Mick called as he went on the deck. "How much longer do you think?"

"A few hours!" Dexter called back.

"Thanks mate!" Mick yelled, and their conversation stopped at that.

"Hey Campbell," Jerome said, walking over to the Master Gunner. "Did you get the princesses their food yet?"

"Yeah," Mick said.

"Alright. Help me tie some knots," Jerome said, throwing him a coil of rope. "It's high time we fixed this old ship's ropes. They're on the verge of snapping."

"Fine," Mick complied, and they set to work for a while. "Hey, Clarke?"

"What? Jerome grunted as he finished a hard knot.

"What was your past like?"

"My what?" Jerome echoed.

"Your past." Mick repeated.

"It was fine," Jerome said defensively. "Why?"

"I dunno, I hardly know anything about you. That's all," Mick shrugged.

"Good thing we're keeping it that way," Jerome said, and he dropped his rope. "That's enough for today." Mick lifted his eyebrow at this- they had just started. Jerome left the deck of the ship, presumably to retire to his cabin. Mick couldn't help but wonder if Jerome was hiding something.

"Land ho!" Dexter called after a few hours, and the tavern came into sight. Fabian steered them expertly into the dock. Mick raised the anchor. Alfie threw the mop aside proudly after finishing his cleaning, but it fell over the side of the ship.

"Really?" Alfie sighed, knowing he'd have to retrieve it.

"Alright, everyone," Eddie said as he came out of the cabin. Jerome came out of his as well. "Things are going to get interesting. Get the princesses out here." Jerome and Alfie brought the seven girls and waited.

"What do you want now? For us to walk the plank?" Patricia asked tauntingly.

"Not yet," Eddie grinned. "Now, for today, you're all not princesses. Say you are to anyone and I'll slit your throat as well as theirs. There is no way you can be recognized so far away from your kingdoms, but you're not going out in those fancy gowns. Cassie, Erin, get them some of your things."

"Follow me," Erin said, leading the seven older girls away, Cassie trailing after them.

"What if they run off, Captain?" Mick asked.

"They won't," Eddie said. "All of you, pick a princess. The one you danced with at the ball would be easiest, but I don't really care. You're to lead them around, act like you know them. If anyone asks, you're courting them. It's not exactly the kind of celebration we wanted, but we can make it work. What do you say, boys?"

"Aye aye Captain!" Alfie, Mick, Fabian, Jerome, and Dexter chorused.

* * *

"Ow! My feet hurt!" Amber wailed as she stepped on a rock. "I don't like being barefoot!"

"Sorry, we didn't have enough shoes," Erin said apologetically. Amber went on whining as they climbed up a steep hill to get to the tavern.

"OW!" Amber screamed as she fell to the floor after a step. "Ow ow ow ow!"

"Will you shut up?" Patricia exploded, fed up.

"I stepped on something!" Amber was near tears.

"Erin?" Dexter suggested. Erin flushed as Dexter said her name, but she bent down to study Amber's foot quickly. Taking a metal clasp from her hair, Erin picked something out of Amber's skin, which began to bleed.

"The tip of a knife," Erin said. "Someone must've broken it off in a fight or something."

"It's bleeding!" Amber screamed when she saw her foot.

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed," KT rolled her eyes.

"I can't walk like this!" Amber cried.

"Suck it up and keep moving," Eddie said, annoyed with her antics. He moved on, Patricia by his side. Fabian was with Nina, Jerome with Mara, Mick with Joy, Erin and Cassie with Willow, Dexter with KT, and Alfie with Amber.

"But it hurts!" Amber complained, she she turned to Alfie, eyes pleading as she played the damsel in distress. "It really, _really_ hurts."

"Get on my back," Alfie sighed, and Amber squealed with happiness. So Alfie, carrying Amber, went on up the hill, cursing himself for getting stuck with her in the first place.

They entered the tavern, and they took over a large table to sit at. Amber sighed with relief whe she was placed down on the chair, but Alfie, panting and out of breath, nearly collapsed.

"The notorious crew of the Osirian, back again," an older blond haired woman said dryly as she went up to their table.

"Hello again Vera," Eddie said. "Bring us rum all around, won't you? I mean, minus the women."

"Hey!" Cassie exclaimed. Despite being fourteen, she, Erin, and Dexter prided themselves on being just like the others by drinking rum like they did.

"Oh right, some for Erin and Cassie, but none for the rest," Eddie said.

"Sure thing," Vera said. "Shall I get tea for the other ladies?"

"They don't need anything, but thanks," Eddie answered for them.

"Suits yourselves," Vera shrugged, and she went to get their drinks.

"This is the life, eh?" Eddie said once she was gone, speaking to his crew. "So, after this, anyone up for some sword fighting? Maybe even a dip in the ocean?"

"Let me eat first!" Mick countered, and the others laughed at Mick's constant want for food.

"Vera, would you mind bringing around some food?" Eddie asked as Vera came back, tray in hand that was full of drinks. "Whatever meat you've got, along with some potatoes."

"For all of you?" Vera looked at all of the pirates, princesses included.

"No, not the girls," Eddie said instinctively, "except for Cassie and Erin, that is. The others- uh- already ate."

Joy gave a light laugh that seemed to tarnish his words.

"You're all thin. Surely you want some more food," Vera pressed.

"Will you just leave it at that?" Patricia blurted. "I wouldn't eat anything from here even if it would save my life!" Vera, surprised, stumbled backwards. Without any words, she placed the tray down and left.

"New rule. No talking," Eddie said, annoyed at Patricia's outburst.

"I don't give a-" Patricia began, but a look from Joy made her stop.

"I have a question," Willow piped up. "If you're all pretending to court, why am I with two girls?"

"Willow!" Nina exclaimed.

"What?" Willow whined.

"It's a cover," Jerome shrugged. "It can mean whatever it wants."

"Right," Willow pondered. "So...isn't this all kind of oddly romantic?"

"What do you mean?" Amber made the mistake to ask.

"Pirates...princesses...forbidden love..." Willow hinted. Jerome choked on his rum.

"Willow, will you shut up?!" Patricia snapped. "We do not love these losers. We bloody hate them! And they don't give a crap about us, either!"

"I'm not saying we like them," Willow countered. "I'm just saying that it's kind of like a romantic forbidden love. Trust me, I'm not happy with this either. I hate them all the same, but you have to admit, it'd be an interesting tale."

"Why did we bring them again?" Mick asked with a sigh.

"Why did you kidnap us again?" Patricia retorted.

"Huh, they're all very feisty this time around," Alfie noted aloud, speaking of the princesses as related to the past ones they'd kidnapped.

"We picked up seven weird ones, that's for sure," Jerome remarked. "Hardly scared, these ones."

"Because they're in public," Eddie said accusingly.

"We _are_ still here, you know," KT cut in.

"Here you are," Vera appeared, placing down the trays of food as their talk died down. "By the way, I never met these ladies who seem to hate food."

"They're just some girls from an all-female ship," Eddie said quickly.

"Ah, really? Which ship?" Vera asked nonchalantly.

"The Sibuna," Amber blurted.

"So they speak," Vera mocked. "Well, besides insults, that is. Whoever the captain on the Sibuna is- she must be something."

"That would be her," Amber said, grabbing Nina's hand. Nina in turn stared at her friend in shock. "She really is something else."

"Pleased to meet you," Vera smiled. "All of you, really. About time these thugs got some strong women to straighten them out."

"Thugs you admire," Eddie cockily said.

"You're cute," Vera said, and she patted his head like a child. "But too young." Mick whooped at an embarrassed Eddie who didn't like Vera that way at all. Vera turned and left, a smirk on her lips.

"What the hell?" Eddie fumed after she had, turning to Amber. "I said stay silent!"

"What are you doing do, kill us?" Joy taunted. "You will anyway."

"Maybe I-" Eddie began, but Mick stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Mate, it's alright," Mick said gently. "Just let it go; they're taunting you." Eddie calmed down, but he still sulked in his chair.

"What the heck is a Sibuna, anyway?" Jerome cut in, also turning towards Amber.

"It's Anubis backwards," Amber said. "Clever, right?"

"This was a bad idea." Eddie grumbled.

"Oh, I'm _sorry_," Patricia spat. "Maybe you should've thought of that before you kidnapped us!"

"Would you keep it down?" Jerome snapped harshly. "Captain, we should head back now. It's clear these girls aren't going to cooperate."

"These _girls_," Mara snapped, suddenly bold, "are still royalty. If you have a problem with that, then I suggest you let us go."

"I didn't ask for your input," Eddie beat Jerome to a retort. "You're all going to stay silent for the rest of this time, or else you're going to regret it."

The seven girls all fell silent.

* * *

The crew of the Osirian all returned giddy from their celebration. None of them were drunk, because they knew better than to all get drunk when there were princesses to guard. The princesses returned the clothes to Erin and Cassie and changed back into their dirty ball gowns.

"You might want to eat that, too," Jerome referred to the food the seven girls hadn't touched. "We don't care if you stay alive, but your parents might. What else would they pay for?" He shut and bolted the door, his words hanging in the air.

"I hate them," Patricia gritted her teeth. "I hate them so, so much..."

"We all do," KT said darkly.

"We need to eat," Willow blurted suddenly. "They have a point. Our parents need us back alive, and...we need to give them that."

"I want to die more peacefully," Mara countered. "Not by the hand of a couple of pirates and their swords. I'd rather die by my own refusal to eat."

"They won't kill us, will they?" Amber asked. "I mean, they might, but if they're being paid, then, maybe they won't."

"My parents will kill me if I die," Joy complained. "Maybe we should plan an escape or something."

"Oh, yeah?" Patricia snorted. "What do you suggest? Jumping off the ship? News flash, we'll freeze to death. Or drown."

"Then that's their problem," Amber sulked.

"No. We can't let them win." KT said. "Either way, they get money from our parents. So we should just let them pay and let us go home."

"But how long will we stay?" Mara asked. "I just want to go home now."

"I know, Mara." Nina said kindly, and Mara turned away so her friends wouldn't see her cry.

* * *

"Fabian, get this ship turned around. We'll set home and then send out our ransoms by a mail carrier. In a few days we'll get our money and they'll get their brats," Eddie said. "Easy enough."

"When you say it like that, it _does_ sound fairly easy," Alfie remarked rather wistfully, wishing he could be trusted more.

"We've done this for a few years, guys. We know what to do," Eddie said smugly. "Mick, get the cannons ready. We're heading into another pirate's land."

"Who, Captain?" Mick asked as he began to drag the heavy metal object.

"Some old kook named Victor," Eddie replied. "He's Captain of the Corbierre."

"I heard of him," Jerome piped in. "He used to have a thing with Vera, didn't he?"

"Maybe," Eddie shrugged carelessly. "Just be ready to fight if provoked, everyone." Cassie eagerly unsheathed her sword as if awaiting a fight already. Mick began to load the cannon. Fabian set their course and Jerome helped pull the ship's ropes with Erin's help.

"This kind of reckless living is very dangerous, isn't it?" Erin asked Jerome as they heaved the ship to the desired side.

"Yeah, I guess," Jerome shrugged.

"When did you join the pirating life, Jerome?" Erin asked shyly.

"A long time ago," Jerome answered curtly. "I know you just joined, right? So, why this ship?"

"You guys are legendary for only twenty years of age," Erin said, her eyes shining with admiration. "Kidnapping your first princess when you were all fourteen? That's impressive. You kind of inspired us to become pirates." She gave him a sheepish smile. Jerome's face fell and his eyes grew cold. He didn't want to inspire kids to become thugs and thieves.

"We are pretty impressive." Jerome managed to say. "Listen, Erin, I've got this covered. Why don't you go join Dexter up as the lookout? I bet he could use some rest from that."

"Why does everyone think I like Dexter?!" Erin complained.

"What?" Jerome paused, having not said that at all.

"Nothing, I'll go." Erin left and climbed up the mast to reach the makeshift, rickety, circle-shaped, and roofless room. "Um, Dexter?"

"Erin, hey," Dexter gave her a lopsided smile. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I came to see if you needed help." Erin said awkwardly.

"Help to stare at the ocean?" Dexter asked, and he grinned widely. "Be my guest. It's kinda lonely up here anyway."

"Things are quiet right now, anyway," Erin said. "Don't you get scared being this high up in the air?"

"Not really, no," Dexter shrugged. "I'm used to it. Besides, I love adventure. Being up here, looking over the ocean and living dangerously...it's a perfect life for me."

"Kind of scary, though," Erin looked down at her hands. "So much death."

"I guess," Dexter said, and the was the last they spoke on that topic.

"Dexter!" Erin gripped his arm suddenly. "Isn't that..."

"The Corbierre," Dexter's eyes widened. "Fabian! Ship below! Coming in from the North side."

"Get down here!" was Fabian's faint reply.

"Guess we'd better," Dexter said grimly. This was the first battle they were to have in months.

"Um, Dexter?" Erin was hesitant to say.

"Uh-uh?" Dexter paused from where he was turning.

"Nothing," Erin shook off the creeping feeling to tell him how she felt.

"This is the best part," Dexter gave a sudden wide grin. He caught Erin by her hips and pulled her close, making her blush. "Hang on tight!" He pulled a rope from a hook above his head and, hanging onto it, he threw the two of them down. Erin held onto him for dear life. The weight threw him off and Dexter struggled to hold on to her. They collapsed in a heap on the floor after thrashing around the air for a while.

"Well, that hurt," Erin coughed, and she brushed her unkempt hair from her face. Her cheeks grew warm when she realized she had fallen on top of Dexter.

"That was awesome!" Dexter crowed. He stood up, tossing a stunned Erin to the side. "Want to try it again?"

"Sorry Dex, no time for that right now," Eddie came up behind him, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Eddie took Erin's hand and pulled her upright.

"He's right," Alfie gripped his mop handle tightly. "We've got company."

"Jerome, get down and protect the princesses," Eddie snapped. "Mick, man the cannons. Fabian, get the anchor down and this ship ready for battle. Cassie, Erin, Dexter, get your swords and line up along the deck. We rush on my command. Alfie- don't get in the way, and avoid being killed."

"Really?" Alfie groaned.

"Should I join you on the front, too?" Fabian asked.

"Uh...that's alright buddy, I think we've got enough," Eddie said awkwardly. Fabian was great at steering the ship and taking orders, but that was about it. "Why don't you go with Alfie, in the back, and guard the- uh- that room over there."

"That's where we keep our food." Fabian said.

"And I trust you'll give your life if necessary to save it. Alright everyone, prepare yourselves!" Eddie yelled. Jerome grabbed a sword and dashed down to where the princesses were. He unbolted the door and rushed in.

"All of you, to the ground!" Jerome hissed. "Don't get up until I say so. Try and shrink as small as you can. I'm going to make sure you all stay safe during this attack, but-"

"Attack?" Willow cried.

"You have to do what I say," Jerome finished. "Now, on the ground! Now!"

Meanwhile, the Corbierre had already pulled up aside the Osirian. Before Eddie could yell at his pirates to jump on their ship, the men and women on the Corbierre had jumped on the Osirian.

"Edison," Victor growled, staring at the younger boy with distaste. "We end it here. You against me."

"You're on," Eddie smirked. "Is it fair to fight an elderly, frail woman, though?" Victor's response was the swing of a sword. Eddie swung back, and they began their fight. Cassie, Dexter, Erin, Alfie, and Fabian fought off the pirates that raced onto their ship. Alfie and Fabian were less experienced, however, and they mainly stuck to the back. Two pirates dashed past them and down into the cabins.

"Erin!" Cassie screamed when she saw that. "Go after them!" Cassie was busy against three pirates. Erin knocked out the woman she'd been fighting and took after them, but she was hindered by a blow to her shoulder that left her on the floor.

"I said get down!" Back in the cabin, Jerome snapped at Mara as she tried to find a place among the room. Three of the girls- Joy, Willow, and Nina all were under the only bed. Amber and KT were under the heap of mats. Patricia was seated behind the bucket, which she kept complaining about even though it'd been emptied. Because the door was left unbolted, the two pirates from the Corbierre then entered.

"Looky here," one mused. "Here's their new princess." Because the others were hidden, they only saw Mara.

"Mara," Jerome frightened the girl when he said her name. "Get behind me." Mara remained where she was, scared. One of the pirates lunged towards Jerome as the other grabbed Mara, jerking her arm behind her back and pushing her out of the room. The other pirate fought Jerome before kicking him surely in the crotch and leaving him slumped on the floor in pain.

The other princesses stayed where they were, afraid and quivering.

"What's going on?" Joy questioned. Jerome just shakily got up and took off after the two pirates.

"Mick, fire!" Fabian ordered as Mick fired a cannon at the Corbierre. They responded by sending one right back. Alfie hurried to get another cannonball. Fabian fought off any pirate who ventured near the cannons. Cassie, Erin, and Dexter stayed fighting, even though Erin's shoulder was bleeding and her aim was much more sloppy.

"Hey, stop!" Jerome jumped onto the deck. The other two pirates were boarding Mara on their ship. They called for their captain, and Jerome swore. Victor tried to jump onto his ship and escape, but Eddie stabbed Victor's leg, making him fall to the floor.

"Coward." Eddie spat, and he raised his sword as to finish Victor.

"Kill him and we kill her!" the pirate who held Mara cried. Jerome was shoved to the ground, and Mara stood shocked and stiff midst it all.

"Go ahead," Eddie smirked. "I win either way." Mara's eyes widened. Jerome stared at his captain for a few seconds before he slowly got up and then he stabbed the pirate who held Mara in the back. He fell, and more rushed forward, but Jerome yanked Mara to his side with one hand, sword in the other. Jerome began to fight off the rest of the pirates single handedly. He was pretty hand with a sword. Cassie jumped on deck of the Corbierre and helped him finish the job.

Victor staggered upwards and held out his sword to Eddie as a sign of surrender. Eddie seized Victor's sword and he grinned. The other crew from the Corbierre rushed to get their captain and leave. Mick made sure to aim a parting cannonball as they did.

"What was that about? Mara would've died if I hadn't saved her." Jerome fumed to Eddie.

"What's it matter? We'd get paid either way," Eddie argued.

"She's a human too." Jerome snapped.

"Funny," Eddie scoffed, "she probably doesn't think the same about you."

"Jerome, let it be," Fabian advised. "Let's get her back into her cabin with the other princesses- who Alfie took over to guard, by the way- and get anyone with a wound treated. Anyone get hurt?"

"Me." Erin called. Her face was white and blood still flowed from the cut she'd taken to the shoulder.

"But Erin, you're our doctor," Dexter said, confused. "We've got no one else to patch you up."

"Mick, get the anchor up and let's head home. Dexter, take your post. Fabian, lead us out of here." Eddie called. "Jerome, Cassie, see what you can do for Erin and get the girl back to the cabin." Eddie then turned and left into his own cabin, Victor's sword still in his hand.

"Lot of help he is," Cassie said dryly. "Erin, I'll get some water and wash it. Then we can, uh, cover it?" She looked towards Jerome, who shrugged.

"Let me," Mara surprised them when she spoke. "I studied to be a doctor."

"But you're a princess. You can't possibly..." Jerome trailed off. "Fine. Do it."

"Get some water after all, a cloth, and gauze," Mara said. "I don't suppose you have any herbs?"

"None here," Erin said sheepishly. "We're plum out." Jerome brought the water, cloth, and gauze. Cassie was sidetracked as she talked to Mick briefly, leaving only Jerome with Mara and Erin.

Mara set to work, washing the cut and wiping away all the blood. She tied up Erin's arm firmly and stood back to admire her work.

"Is it uncomfortable?" Mara asked unsurely. "I've never treated someone with such a major wound."

"It'll be fine," Erin said, but she winced as she moved. "Not sure if I can fight so well anymore though."

"Things heal, Erin." Jerome shrugged. "You'll be fine in a few days."

"Erin, come here!" Cassie flagged over her friend, leaving Jerome with Mara.

"I guess I'm taking you back, too. Come on," Jerome told Mara, prodding her forward.

"Wait," Mara paused. "Clarke, I just want to thank you for what you did. You could've left me to die, but...you didn't." Jerome paused himself, thinking over the truth of her words. It still puzzled him, too.

"Jerome," Jerome said suddenly.

"Pardon?" Mara asked.

"My name is Jerome," Jerome said. "Jerome Clarke."

"Oh," Mara said, and that was that.

* * *

"Mara, weren't you scared?" Amber asked. "You almost died! You did almost die, right?"

"No, I just was almost taken as a captive to _another_ pirate ship," Mara explained. "Hardly different than our situation. They did threaten to take my life if the crew here took their captain's though."

"And?" Patricia prompted.

"The captain here told them to go ahead and do it," Mara said quietly. "But another one of the pirates here saved my life anyway."

"That cockroach," Patricia said angrily at the mention of Eddie. "If I could kill him I'd-"

"You wouldn't." Joy intervened.

"I don't think any of us could kill, really," Nina shrugged. "We're too..."

"Beautiful?" Amber asked excitedly.

"Humble," Nina finished. "We all know we'd never go down that path."

"What choice do we have, really?" KT asked softly. "We're supposed to be signals of hope for our kingdoms, but now all it seems we are is hopeless."

"That doesn't mean we're useless," Nina countered. "We can still get home by trying to make peace or-"

"Peace?" Patricia spat. "_Peace_?! Do you think they care about peace? They didn't care if Mara would've died. They didn't care if we ate or not. They don't care if any of us die. All they want is money."

"Killing isn't the answer, though!" Nina sighed.

"Tell them that." Patricia huffed, and she looked away. "They kill all their problems. So I say we can do the same."

"What are you going to kill them with, Patricia?" Joy rolled her eyes. "Your nails? Your dress? Go on, tell us."

"We can fight back, Joy," Patricia ignored her question. "It doesn't have to be like this."

"No, it does," Nina said. "We've decided to stay silent and play along. Anything less and we die, you know that."

"I don't want to end up like any captive girl," Patricia paused, unsure of how to word it. "I don't want to stay here and act like everything's okay. I want to prove I can fight on for my freedom, for my people. I don't want to die, sure, but even death is better than dishonor."

"Honor? You think this is about honor?!" Amber exploded. "Hello! We haven't had a decent meal or washroom, and all you think about is honor?"

"We all can uphold our family's honor if we go home." Nina said.

"What will that prove? Our families gave up a lot of money for those pirates to win again? How do we know they'll agree to the price anyway? Or can meet it? Some families couldn't!" Patricia argued.

"Our parents wouldn't leave us," Willow said surely. "They love us."

"Yeah, well, my parents still have Piper," Patricia snapped. "They've got a princess to hold the family's honor. They don't need me."

"But they love you," Joy said gently. Patricia gave a bitter laugh.

"If that was true," Patricia scoffed, "they'd have let me be free long ago."

"They just care." KT shrugged.

"Well they smother me and I hate it," Patricia got up from the floor. "I'm going to sleep." She smoothed out a mat and arranged it on the floor. The other girls did the same, minus Nina, who took the bed. They all took turns on the bed and tonight it was Nina's turn.

"Well, goodnight," Willow said cheerfully as she settled down on her mat. The other girls tiredly echoed her words and laid down beside her.

That night, their tears were much more subdued.

* * *

"Jerome, Eddie's called for you." Mick told Jerome as he entered the taller boy's cabin. Jerome had been getting ready for bed, stripping off his shirt, but he paused at Mick's words.

"Is he upset?" Jerome inquired.

"He's not happy," Mick related. "If I were you I'd get going." Jerome slipped his shirt back on and headed out of his room after Mick. He went back on deck and entered Eddie's cabin.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" Jerome asked as he entered the room.

"Yes," Eddie said. "Jerome, what you did was brave and all, but just don't do anything risky, okay?"

"What? Are you talking about when I saved Mara?"Jerome asked.

"It's not worth losing you, Clarke," Eddie said.

"We need her too," Jerome countered.

"True," Eddie agreed, "but we need you more. No man left behind- that was our pact, wasn't it? Even through several deaths, we've stayed whole and independent. I'm not saying it was wrong, but- next time, take a little more caution, won't you?"

"Fine." Jerome snapped, and he turned to leave.

"Wait, Jerry," Eddie stopped him again. "See to it those papers get sent out the minute we arrive, won't you?"

"Sure," Jerome said, and he turned and left. Like always, Eddie was all about business.

"Land ho!" Dexter called suddenly.

"Dex, what do you mean?" Jerome called up as he passed by. "We aren't scheduled to reach land for days."

"Well it's right there," Dexter shrugged.

"Fabian?" Jerome turned to Fabian worriedly.

"I was on course," Fabian snapped, almost offended.

"Then where are we?" Jerome questioned.

"I-I don't know." Fabian faltered.

**So this was supposed to be two chapters, but I combined them. It's still kind of short though, so sorry for that. Anyways, thanks to my reviewers:**

**TheEmptyOwl- I finally saw Sinbad. It was amazing. :D**

**Mimi**

**ruthdancegirl**

**Nerding Out at the Atheneaum**

**cruzguadalupe6**

**loved this couple**

**Violinrocker12**

**OnlyPearl**

**DumDum40**

**KKTheFemaleBoss**

**houseofanubisfan2**

**BlackCat46- You changed your name! I had to change my story summary now. XD**

**Haleybell7**

**LoveWillRemember**

**sinfullysarcastic**

**FloraIrmaTylee- I know, I love Jabian like so much, but many other readers love Fabina and I figured that by having them as a couple might draw more readers.**

**15 reviews and like 244 hits on the first chapter? You guys rock like so much, especially my reviewers. I started college by the way, and now I have a class every Thursday from 7 to 10 at night. Fun, right? I wold've posted yesterday, but I had that class, and I fell asleep right afterwards. Well, review if you can, and thanks again!**


	3. Go ahead let your hair down

**You guys! I was watching Alvin and The Chipmunks: The Squeakquel the other day and I realized that Alexandra Shipp (aka KT) was in it! I was fangirling, long story short. Anyway, I don't own House of Anubis.**

"Captain!" Mick knocked on Eddie's door rapidly. "Come quick, we're in trouble!"

"What's going on?" Eddie opened his door impatiently.

"We've reached an unknown land," Mick said, avoiding Eddie's eyes. "We don't know how to reach home."

"What? Fabian!" Eddie barked.

"I'm sorry, Captain," Fabian said somberly. "I really thought I was going the right way. There was some trouble last night with a whirlpool and I assumed we were fine, but..."

"Never mind that," Eddie interrupted. "You're sure you've never seen this place before?"

"It's not on the map," Fabian revealed. "I haven't seen a place quite like it, either."

"Rough waters ahead!" Dexter's voice came straggled from above. "And I mean _very_ ahead!" Eddie and Fabian turned away from their talk to realize the large rocks very close to their ship. Fabian hurried to spin the wheel away.

"Jerome, Mick, Cassie, Erin!" Eddie called. "Get this ship turned around!" The four crew members grabbed ropes and began to heave. Alfie fell over at the unexpected movement, and the other four crew members struggled to hang on as cold water splashed them. A sudden bump against a rock made those heaving the ship let go.

"We need to dock at that island ahead!" Dexter yelled from above. He too was having trouble hanging on midst the ship's movement.

"How?" Fabian called up as he tried to keep the ship away from the rocks.

"Just get to the land and drop that anchor!" Eddie snapped.

"Mick!" Fabian called. "Get over to that anchor!" Fabian then began to steer the ship away from the remaining rocks, hitting one final one in the process.

"Drop it now!" Jerome yelled as the land grew in sight. Fabian steered them towards a small dock and Mick dropped the anchor hurriedly. The ship stopped slowly.

"Let's see what the damage is here," Mick said, and he jumped down onto the dock, which swayed under his feet. "Damn, this thing's worn out and ready to collapse."

"What's the report, Campbell?" Eddie asked.

"Ship's pretty bad, Captain," Mick answered. "It's banged up something awful. We'll need to get supplies."

"Alright, let's head out," Eddie said. "Dexter, Erin, and Jerome, get out there and look for a kingdom. We'll stay behind and guard the princesses. Don't take too long, either."

"Awesome," Dexter's eyes lit up. "It's like an adventure!"

"Shouldn't more of us go too, Captain?" Cassie asked, raising a hand without thinking.

"No," Eddie stared at the land before them. "We need more people here."

"Let's head out," Jerome called to Dexter and Erin. Dexter eagerly joined Jerome, and Erin slowly followed. Jerome walked ahead of Erin and Dexter as they got off the ship, his head running with thoughts on his past. Jerome looked around the land they had reached, and there was no more doubt of where they were. They were on an island. An island he knew.

"Where to, Jerome?" Dexter asked, catching up to the taller boy.

"Let's just look around." Jerome said simply, not letting it be known that he knew where they were. In fact, he walked faster as if to avoid Dexter. Dexter lagged behind next to Erin without any question.

"This is cool," Dexter remarked, turning to look at erin excitedly. "Don't you love this kinda stuff, Erin?"

"Somewhat," Erin managed a smile. "Uh, Jerome, can't you walk a little slower? We won't be able to catch up." Jerome acted as though he didn't hear her, making a sharp turn that made Erin and Dexter stop in their tracks.

"He's moving real fast," Dexter mused, "and in a strange direction. Do you know that this means?"

"He knows where he's going," Erin stared after Jerome.

"Well, that could be it," Dexter said politely, "but I was thinking he heard something and we can go rip its throat out!" He dashed after Jerome, leaving Erin alone.

"Because _that_ makes sense." Erin muttered as she followed.

* * *

"While they're looking for a place to get supplies, we'll try and decide where we are." Eddie said. "Fabian, look at the map. We'll have to decide where to chart this newfound land. And, of course, if it's claimable."

"What should we do, Captain?" Mick asked.

"Go guard the princesses, Mick. Alfie, go with him. Cassie, you stay here and stand guard while Fabian and I discuss this matter." Eddie issued jobs.

"Aye aye Captain." Cassie said, and the three hurried to do what they were told to.

"Alfie, do you know Jerome very well?" Mick asked as they went down to where the princesses were being held, stationing themselves outside of the room.

"He's my best friend." Alfie said cheerfully.

"So what's his story?" Mick questioned. "I know yours- your parents were rich people, right? But they traded you to Eddie over money?" Alfie's face hardened at the tale.

"Right," Alfie said finally. "I don't even care- I like it here."

Eddie wasn't heartless. When the two rich parents offered their thirteen year old son in exchange for money, Eddie had taken them on that offer, but not because he wanted a servant. No, Eddie made it clear to Alfie that he was taking him in, away from those heartless parents who were ready to give him away. Eddie promised him skills to protect himself and enough money to get Alfie away, in exchange if Alfie became their cabin boy. Then, in a year, Eddie would let Alfie leave and go back if he wished.

Alfie didn't.

"I'm sorry, mate," Mick blurted. "I didn't mean...to say anything wrong."

"No, that's quite alright," Alfie shrugged it off. "As for the thing with Jerome, I don't know. He didn't tell me much. He just said he was sold as a little boy, maybe only five years old. His dad was a pirate, but he had been caught and placed in a dungeon after trying to rob a palace. Jerome also mentioned he has a sister, but that's it."

"He was sold? Sold where?" Mick asked, curious.

"Don't know," Alfie replied. "I don't even know how we got here."

"I was just worried if he was hiding something dark that could endager us." Mick stated. "I didn't...ask to be nosey."

"What's your story, Mick?" Alfie asked suddenly. "I don't think anyone knows yours."

"Fabian does," Mick said, and he sighed a little. "Well- I was a knight's squire when I was young, maybe just ten years old. My parents were poor, and my position was taken by a richer kid because I was seen as 'unsuitable' as I was poor. I ran away after that, and I met Eddie."

"Wait, why did you run away?" Alfie inquired. "Your parents wanted you, didn't you?"

"They were disgraced," Mick looked down. "They were sure it was my poor skills that got me replaced, not their social standing. I got mad and I ran off. I don't think they miss me."

"They lost a great man." Alfie said reassuringly.

"Well that's all touching and all, but we still need the bucket emptied," a voice called from inside the room. Alfie jumped a foot in the air at the female voice.

"Uh, I guess that's my job," Alfie said sheepishly. Mick unbolted the door and let Alfie go in. Alfie took the bucket, and the girl who had called for them stared at Mick a while.

"I'm not heartless," the girl said finally. She was Joy, Mick recalled. "You may be, but I just want to say sorry. You didn't deserve that."

"I'm not heartless either," Mick huffed. "And- er- thanks."

"You're welcome." Joy said stiffly, and she stood waiting for Alfie to return. Mick stared at Joy for a while, unsure. How as he supposed to treat a hostage? None of the past princesses had ever spoken to him like that...

Like he was human.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Mick blurted. "I promise."

"As if," Joy smirked. "What if my parents can't pay your ransom?"

That made Mick fall silent.

"What's going on here?" another girl- Patricia- turned to stare at Mick.

"Nothing. This pirate's just lying," Joy said. She gave Mick a slow, careful look before turning and walking away. Patricia stared at Mick for a few seconds.

"I could make sure you'd never father children," Patricia announced, "so don't even think about touching my best friend."

"What? You think I'd..." Mick trailed off, realizing how a pirate like himself would look to these princesses. "I wouldn't."

"Keep telling yourself that," Patricia said before she turned too. Alfie came back with the bucket and Mick closed and bolted the door.

"I wonder how Jerome's doing," Alfie mused, but Mick just gave a quick agreement before he stood and just reviewed his thoughts, wondering about the seven girls he was currently guarding.

* * *

"Jerome, where are we?" Erin asked when they reached a clearing. The place was an clearing, but not clear at all. Cluttered with charred wood and a smell of death hanging in the air, it didn't seem very promising.

"I don't know." Jerome said sharply, even though he did. "I guess this is a dead end. Let's go on." He turned around, leaving Erin and Dexter behind again. He was just thinking about the place they'd just visited.

It had once been a tavern. Jerome recalled the memory where he had been taken to it. He had been a few years old, being held by his father. John Clarke wasn't a good man and Jerome knew that. Still, it was those little things he remembered about his father that made Jerome want to see him again.

Then again, at that very tavern was where he'd ben sold, so those thoughts never crossed his mind after Jerome remembered the truth of it all.

"Do you think this is an island?" Erin wondered.

"I hope not," Dexter said. "Where would the authorities be then? How can we kill anyone?"

"You like to kill people?" Erin asked quietly. Dexter fell silent.

"No," Dexter admitted. "Isn't it expected, though? If we're pirates?"

"Nobody is truly born a killer, nor can they truly become one." Erin whispered, more to herself than Dexter.

"I guess so-?" Dexter looked at Erin unsurely. "Uh...should we catch up to Jerome or something?"

"Of course, yeah." Erin faked a smile and they moved on. They found Jerome sitting down on a rock, his head hanging and his arms on his knees, clearly dismayed.

"Jerome?" Dexter sounded confused. "What are you doing?"

"There's no kingdom here," Jerome said in a low voice. "We're stranded unless we can get the ship moving."

"But we've barely gone anywhere!" Erin protested.

"Fine, go look further," Jerome snapped. "The place is full of deadly jungles. Go ahead and die if you want. I don't care."

"Hey, that was uncalled for," Dexter said at Jerome's rude comment.

"Are you going to go see, or can we go back to the ship?" Jerome ignored Dexter's input.

"You're..." Erin faltered at saying something rude back. "You're right." Jerome turned and walked away, and Dexter sighed and followed after him. Not before he placed a hand on Erin's shoulder though.

"_I_ care," Dexter gave her a smile before following Jerome. Erin blushed and followed too. Jerome stopped suddenly before a stream, and Dexter and Erin paused too.

"Go back to the ship." Jerome said firmly.

"What?" Dexter looked at Jerome.

"I said go back to the ship." Jerome turned to stare at his two companions.

"Hold on, we aren't leaving you," Erin said.

"Yes you are," Jerome countered.

"We're not taking orders from you," Dexter crossed his arms. "Wherever you're going...we're going too."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jerome said slowly. "Let's just go back to the ship." He cut away from the other two and continued to walk briskly away. Erin began to follow, but Dexter caught her by the arm.

"Wait," Dexter whispered in her ear. "Let's look ourselves."

"But won't Jerome notice we're not going after him?" Erin asked, but she softened when she looked into his eyes.

"I don't take orders from Jerome," Dexter gave her a cheeky grin. Erin smiled lightly in return. The two walked over to where Jerome had been standing.

"I can't believe this," Erin said softly.

"I know, right?" Dexter agreed. "I have no idea what he was doing."

"No, not that," Erin said. She kneeled down besides the stream and placed a single finger on the floor. "This is blood, Dexter. And it's still fresh."

"What does that mean?" Dexter asked, leaning down next to her.

"It means we aren't alone," Erin said somberly.

* * *

It was Patricia's turn for the bed, and she was trying to sleep in it as long as she could, even if that meant going to sleep when it was still light out. But laying down somehow lacked the comfort it usually did. The room was even more somber and quiet than ever.

"I'm bored." Joy announced with a heavy sigh.

"So?" KT asked. "We've got nothing to do."

"I want to explore this place," Patricia blurted suddenly. "Just walk around this wooden hell and see what makes it work. I want to see their swords, their cannons..."

"I _have_ always been curious about what goes on in a pirate ship." Mara admitted. "I read all about the Osirian just last year, and my parents hated that. They were so paranoid I'd be next. I guess they were right."

"In case you haven't all noticed, this isn't a vacation," Amber rolled her eyes. "We're prisoners, remember?"

"Says the girl who wants a fancy washroom." Patricia deadpanned.

"Can we not fight?" Nina interrupted. "Yes, it'd be nice to explore, but no, we can't. Satisfied?"

"I don't get it though," Willow pondered. "If we're prisoners...well, it almost doesn't feel like we're prisoners. We're not chained down or being tortured."

"Yet," Patricia threw in hauntingly.

"Patricia's right. We can't take advantage of our treatment now," Nina said, "even though we hate it already."

"I'm coming in," a voice called from outside, and then Eddie and Fabian entered the room.

"Is there something you need?" Patricia asked sharply.

"I thought you'd like to know something important," Eddie said smugly. "Fabian?"

"We won't be leaving anytime soon. We're on an uncharted island without a working boat. Our hope is to find wood and fix our ship, but that'll take days. That also means no way to send out the ransom letters for all of you." Fabian listed.

"So we won't be able to leave?" Willow asked.

"Who said you were going to, anyway?" Eddie smirked, and Patricia was ready to attack the guy right then and there.

"Eddie, please," Fabian told his Captain. "Sorry for the interruption ladies." He gave a slight bow before exiting the room, Eddie on his heels.

"What a fake that guy is," Patricia spat.

"Cute though," Joy giggled.

"What? I thought Amber here was the only airhead." KT groaned.

"I know, ri- hey!" Amber cried.

"I just said he's cute," Joy mumbled. "I'm not in love with the guy or anything."

"It's happening," Willow brightened. "The forbidden love I was talking about! Where the pirates and the princesses-"

"Willow, shut up." Patricia groaned. "Joy just hasn't seen any other men since she got kidnapped, and she's going insane."

"I'll have you know that I never noticed any man before I was kidnapped," Joy said.

"You're so-" Patricia stopped as the ship gave a violent shake.

"We're going to die!" Willow panicked, and she dove under the bed.

"Willow, get out of there!" Nina dragged her hyper friend out from under the bed. "That could cave in any minute!"

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Patricia asked, offended. She assumed Nina was making a remark on Patricia's weight, as Patricia was still laying on the bed.

"No, I just mean-" Nina was cut off as the ship shook again. Fabian and Alfie rushed in right after.

"Get out, hurry!" Alfie hissed. "This things is going to collapse!"

"Wait, what?" Joy exclaimed.

"Right now! Hurry!" Fabian said, and he ushered the girls out. Alfie led them off the ship, which was rapidly sinking. The Corbierre was right next to it, letting cannonball after cannonball fly. Mick was trying to counter their attacks, but his attack was slower and hardly affected the pirates on the Corbierre. Cassie and Eddie were gathering their loot and other necessities, preparing to leave as well.

"Mick! Get back!" Eddie called as he and Cassie joined Fabian, Alfie, and the other princesses. Mick dropped the cannonball he'd been holding and jumped on the dock, letting the ship defenseless. As its crew watched, the Osirian sunk. The Corbierre didn't even try to target them. Not interested in their loot or hostages, they left them stranded.

"Wonderful," Fabian grumbled. "I had my map of the Solar System on there."

"What's a Solar System?" Joy asked.

"Something I thought of looking at the stars. See, we're not the only ones out there. There's planets and-"

"Fabian. No one cares." Eddie interrupted him.

"I'm telling you Captain, it's real!" Fabian cried.

"And I suppose the world is round, too?" Eddie scoffed.

"Uh, Captain, that _is_ true," Fabian said.

"I'll believe it when I see it. Alright, where are Jerome, Erin, and Dexer?" Eddie wondered aloud.

"They'll come soon, I hope," Mick said. Jerome then emerged from the bushes.

"No kingdoms here, Captain," Jerome said. "We'd better try and repair our ship with whatever we can find and get out of here. This place is full of dangerous jungles."

"Sorry, Jerry," Eddie shrugged. "The ship sunk."

"What?" Jerome blanched. "B-But Captain, we can't stay here."

"Where's Erin?" Cassie interrupted.

"I don't know," Jerome said, confused. "She and Dexter stayed behind to do who-knows-what."

"Ew," Cassie wailed. "She can do so much better than DEXTER."

"I told you they'd get together," Mick told Alfie gleefully. "Pay up." Alfie begrudgingly gave Mick a few coins, which Mick pocketed.

"Now, the best thing we can do is find shelter," Fabian said. "Maybe a ship'll pass by, so we have to stay near the beach, but not so close that a wave could take us out. We'll also need a food source, as well as water."

"Let's split up," Eddie said. "One team will go seek something to make our shelter out of, one will find water, and the other will find food. Agreed? Mick, lead a team to find shelter. Fabian, take the water group. Jerome, you'll take food. Alfie and I will stay behind and try to find a way to signal a passing ship."

"But what of the princesses, Captain?" Fabian asked.

"They'll help you, of course," Eddie said.

"I didn't agree to manual labor," Amber cut in. "Count me out, please!"

"We're going to get you all off this island," Eddie stared at the seven girls, "but this also means you'll have to help. We want to get home, same as you do. So unless you want to die here, I suggest you all get a move on."

"No way. They won't be able to handle it," Cassie argued.

"I don't want any complaints." Eddie argued right back. "They will. Divide them as you wish, but leave Alfie and I alone." Eddie led Alfie down to the edge of the beach.

"Jerome, I'm in your group," Cassie gave him a smile, turning to the boy.

"Whatever," Jerome said, hardly caring.

"Here's how it'll work," Fabian said. "Jerome, take one princess with you. I'll take two, and Mick'll take the rest since his job will take longer."

"I want Mara in my group." Jerome said, and his eyes sought out Mara's.

"Uh, sure," Fabian agreed. "Princess Nina, Princess Amber, won't you join me?"

"Fine." Amber gave a gusty sigh. She would've preferred to be in Mick's group even though Fabian's group had it easier. (She just thought Mick was cute).

"This is going to suck," Patricia said, glaring at Mick.

"Uh...let's go," Fabian led his group away.

"So what do we need to do?" Amber asked Fabian.

"Try to find a water source. Nothing huge," Fabian said. "I'm sorry about Eddie. He's just...had a rough past."

"What happened?" Nina stopped.

"I can't talk about it," Fabian said.

"Then what about your past?" Nina blurted. Fabian gave her a quick, amused glance.

"It's hardly interesting," Fabian said. "I'm from Sobek, like you know."

"Well I wouldn't know. What if you were lying?" Nina lifted an eyebrow.

"I wasn't lying," Fabian chuckled. "My name is Fabian and I'm from Sobek. My parents were poor merchants. I used to know the princess of Sobek when I was a young boy. That's my parents tell me, anyway. I was to marry her."

"I know her," Nina brightened. "Joy, right?"

"My parents were rich when they arranged the marriage," Fabian explained. "When they became poor the marriage was called off and I never saw her again. I don't remember much of it anyway. Anyway, one day at the docks I met Eddie. He became a friend of mine and persuaded me to join his crew because I had great navigation skills."

"Wow." Nina marveled. "That's quite a life."

"Ew, mud!" Amber screamed suddenly.

"Mud?" Fabian's eyes lit up. "Wonderful!"

"How?" Amber grumbled, staring down at her ruined shoes.

"Where there's mud..." Fabian began.

"There's water." Nina finished, and they broke into wide grins. They walked further and found a small stream. Fabian tasted a few drops.

"Freshwater, like I thought," Fabian said. "So we have our water, but then again, it may not be that clean. Drink in moderation and all that..." he trailed off as there was the sound of footsteps.

"Aaah!" Amber panicked, rushing to hide behind Nina.

"Mick? Jerome?" Fabian called.

"Fabian!" Erin's voice rang out.

"Erin, Dexter," Fabian grinned, taking each of his friend's arms in hand. "What happened?"

"We got lost," Dexter said sheepishly. He reached out and plucked a leaf from Erin's hair. "And we kind of fell down this hill...a really steep one."

"The ship sank," Fabian informed them. "We're stranded here and trying to find shelter, food, and water."

"Oh no," Erin gasped. "But what about..." she paused to look at the princesses that stood there.

"They're helping us for now," Fabian explained. "Just until we can find a ship to get us back to our land."

"Who lives here?" Erin asked curiously.

"Jerome reported no one does," Fabian replied.

"Then who sunk the ship?" Dexter cut in.

"The crew on the Corbierre." Fabian replied.

"What'd they take?" Erin asked, dreading the answer.

"Nothing, surprisingly," Fabian said. "Come on, let's go report our findings to Eddie. I wonder how the groups finding food and shelter are doing."

Meanwhile, with Jerome's group, Jerome was seriously wishing he had stayed with Eddie and Alfie. Cassie was talking his ear off about the time she'd battled a group of ten men without any trouble, clearly trying to make herself look better in his eyes. It was no secret Cassie was after most guys on the ship- she often tried to get closer to Jerome and Eddie though, even though she tried with all of them.

"Cassie," Jerome cut her off. "One thing on finding food is staying quiet so we don't scare it away."

"Oh. You're right," Cassie agreed. They walked in silence for a few moments until Jerome reached out to push away a bush.

"Don't touch that!" Mara cried suddenly. Jerome jumped back. "S-Sorry, but that's poisonous."

"You know of plants." Jerome stated, a small smile on his lips.

"Well, somewhat," Mara said shyly.

"That's why I wanted you to come with me- our group," Jerome explained. "I knew you had to have a vast knowledge if you studied to be a doctor." He then turned and pushed away a different bush, leading their group elsewhere without any more thoughts.

"He's like that," Cassie whispered before following. Mara stood there for a few seconds before realizing they had both just spoken to her. Slowly, she began to follow as well.

"I can't see what we can get for meat," Jerome said finally. "Mara, do you believe you can find edible plants?"

"Yes." Mara nodded.

"Gather whatever you can find. Cassie, get wood and two thin rocks to make a fire. I'll see how I can manage fishing." Jerome ordered.

"Fine by me," Cassie said. She left to search for for dry wood while Mara wandered farther away to get the requested greens. Gathering strange herbs Mara knew that grew in her kingdom, she ended up father than intended. Hearing the sound of rushing water, she brightened.

"Hello?" Mara dared to call. Perhaps the group searching for water would be there. No one replied. A bird cawed from above her head, making Mara jump. Remembering that following a river was a good tactic to find civilization, she approached the stream.

"Don't move!" Jerome yelled, and Mara shrieked loudly, frightened. She stumbled and fell in the small stream.

"Hey!" Mara cried as Jerome rushed to her side. Jerome held out a hand and Mara took it tentatively. He pulled her up and out of the water, but by that time, she was already soaked.

"You scared away the fish," Jerome looked annoyed.

"Er...sorry." Mara said sheepishly as she pushed a strand of wet hair from her face. "I was frightened."

"Like there was any doubt," Jerome muttered. "Did you find any plants?"

"Oh yes, they're right..." Mara trailed off to see the plants floating away.

"Of course," Jerome watched them go. "I suppose you can help me fish, seeing how you messed me up in the first place. Here, take this." He pulled a dagger out of his belt and offered her the handle.

"Y-You want me to use this?" Mara stared at the weapon.

"What did you plan to use?" Jerome rolled his eyes. Mara took the weapon gingerly, holding the handle tightly once it touched her palm. "Just throw it if a fish is nearby, or try to spear it yourself if you can."

"But that's so..." Mara paused. "...Messy!"

"My sincere apologies, princess," Jerome said, but his words weren't sincere. "Now are you going to do it or not?"

"Why not a net?" Mara cut in. "To trap the fish as they swim downstream?"

"Interesting," Jerome nodded. "Go on."

"My petticoats are made of fine, thin material, perfect to make one." Mara said. She began to lift up her dress, but she paused. "Would you mind looking away?" Jerome reddened and looked away. Mara lifted her skirts and, with the knife, began to cut away some of the poofy material. "Here, you can turn around now."

"Will this work?" Jerome eyed her quizzically.

"Trust me," Mara said, and she began to knot the ripped cloth on a stick she picked up. Jerome watched her for a few seconds, but he was more distracted by the words she'd uttered.

_Trust me._

What kind of world was it where the hostage told her kidnapper to trust her?

Wordlessly, Mara gave Jerome the makeshift net. Jerome took it, turning it around in his hands.

"So, we just..." Jerome stopped.

"Use it to take out the fish," Mara said, and she shyly tucked her hands behind her back.

"Right." Jerome hesitated. He took the makeshift net and stuck it awkwardly in the water. Mara went behind him a placed a soft hand over his, moving the net deeper in the water. Jerome looked her way quickly, and Mara gave him a smile before hastily moving her hand away.

Her net worked after all, and they ended up taking enough fish for everyone and then some. However, Mick's group wasn't as lucky.

"Watch it!" Patricia hissed as Mick bumped into her.

"Well if you'd move faster, maybe I wouldn't bump into you." Mick argued.

"Quit fighting already," Joy whined.

"Look! There's a bird!" Willow squealed, gazing at it.

"Yes, Willow. You've been pointing out every bird you see," KT mumbled. "And we see one every five yards..."

"What are we going to do for shelter?" Joy asked.

"We're trying to find a cave," Mick said.

"Are you kidding? No way, a cave would be filled with bugs," KT said.

"Well the ideal thing would be to build a shelter," Mick said, "but it's growing dark and we just need someplace to settle for the night. Even staying under a shelf of rock would be okay if we could find one."

"So why did all of us have to come, then, if we were looking for a cave?" Patricia asked, annoyed.

"There," Mick ignored Patricia. "It's not too far from the beach, but still too close. It'll have to do for tonight." He approached the small cave and studied it. "Pretty small though."

"Too small." KT muttered. They went back to the beach to find Eddie and Alfie. Once they gathered what little things they had, along with all the valuables, they started their walk back. By this time, the others had come. Cassie started a fire. Erin took the fish and, with Dexter's help, began to roast them over the fire.

"Will that taste bad?" Amber eyed the food. No one bothered to reply. Once the food was done, they seated themselves around the fire to eat. Even the princesses succumbed to eating, knowing that they had little chance of survival if they didn't.

"There's just one thing we need," Eddie said. "A guard. I'll take this night, but tomorrow, we alternate. Agreed?"

"Aye aye Captain," his crew chorused.

"Great. Everyone get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us," Eddie announced. Jerome put out the fire by throwing sand over it. The others disbanded their circle and settled in the cave.

Alone, Eddie sat outside of the cave on a rock a few yards away. He felt tired, but he was ready to take the first watch anyway. His crew deserved the sleep more than he did, anyway. He heard a rustle and he quickly turned around, only to see Patricia standing there.

"Don't get angry," Patricia said before Eddie could speak. "I was thirsty."

"You can't just go off to find water by yourself," Eddie snapped.

"Uh huh," Patricia ignored him and started into the woods.

"Hey!" Eddie caught her by the arm.

"Let go!" Patricia jerked her arm away. "What the hell is with you?"

"You can't go against my orders," Eddie said.

"Guess what, tough guy?" Patricia huffed. "I just did." She stomped off. Eddie was undecided- follow the spoiled, money-heavy girl, or keep his crew safe? Clearly the second was preferred, but even though he didn't like to admit it, Eddie did care if the princesses lived or not.

"Wait up!" Eddie called, but Patricia either didn't hear or didn't care. Cursing, Eddie rushed after her. This girl was going to be the end of him.

"I didn't ask you to come, Weasel," Patricia said, looking up from the stream to the pirate, identifying his features with the pale moonlight.

"Wow, clever. Did you come up with that one yourself?" Eddie rolled his eyes. "Hurry up and get water- we have to go back."

"_You _do," Patricia said smugly. "I'm not a guard."

"Well I'm _your_ guard," Eddie countered, "so I have to protect you."

"Ha!" Patricia laughed bitterly. "As if you can protect anything except for your money." She turned away and bent down to scoop up some water.

"You always accuse me of things," Eddie said calmly. "So, done yet?"

"Just go away," Patricia rolled her eyes. She sat down next to the stream, hugging her legs and staring at Eddie defiantly.

"Can't, sorry." Eddie smirked, and he seated himself next to her. Staring up at the sky, he breathed serenly. "Nice sky, isn't it?"

"It'd be nicer if you weren't here," Patricia muttered.

"I never cared for stars," Eddie talked on. "As a kid I just saw them as dots in the sky and nothing more. But I realized the stars meant a lot more."

"They're stars." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Stars are the ones things that never change," Eddie said, ignoring her snarky remark. "In my life, they're probably the only things that haven't failed me."

"And you've failed so much before." Patricia stated.

"No, things have failed me," Eddie clarified. "I don't fail."

"Whatever you say," Patricia taunted.

"Come on. You don't know what's out here," Eddie stood up.

"Sure I do. There's a loser and his crew," Patricia said, but she stood up as well.

"You're something else, princess." Eddie shook his head.

"Quit talking to me," Patricia replied, and Eddie smiled slightly. He did as she requested, but the smile didn't leave his face all night.

**I don't know. I ship Dexter and Erin, so don't judge me. (Hey, she said he was cute in the show!) Anyway: THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS!**

**TheEmptyOwl**

**Violinrocker12**

**AnnaBlissakaIvyB**

**houseofanubisfan2**

**stuckbeingrachel**

**Guest**

**Guest**

**cruzguadalupe6**

**DumDum40**

**BlackCat46**

**Nerding Out at the Atheneaum**

**FloraIrmaTylee**

**Thanks so much everyone. You don't know how happy I am that this story is doing so well among you guys. Please review and thanks again! (I'm still fangirling over the KT in the Chipmunks movie...)**


End file.
